pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verbundene Schicksale
"Verbundene Schicksale" ist das 21. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nach dem knappen Sieg über Lorangor stellt die Gruppe Nachforschungen innerhalb der Ruinen an und gelangt zu einer schrecklichen Erkenntnis: Der Herr der Asche und seine Diener können auch Tote erwecken, die bereits seit Jahrhunderten tot sind. In einem kriegerischen Land wie Aurun bedeutet dies einen endlosen Zustrom an Kriegern und sogar Helden und Legenden vergangener Zeitalter. Den Rattenfängern wird damit das wahre Ausmaß der Bedrohung mehr und mehr bewusst. Es ist ein Krieg, der auf konventionelle Weise nicht gewonnen werden kann. Cale hält dem Druck nicht stand und schleicht sich des Nachts heimlich davon, im Glauben, vollkommen nutzlos zu sein und voller Selbstzweifel über seine Fähigkeit, dieser Herausforderung gewachsen zu sein. Sofort macht sich die Gruppe auf die Suche nach Ihrem Kameraden. Bei dieser Suche nach Ihm begibt sich Kolgar leichtfertig in große Gefahr und droht beinahe im See nahe der Stadt zu ertrinken, wird aber von einer mysteriösen, urtümlichen Kreatur, dem Leviathan, gerettet, muss aber einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen. Alec und Kolgar konfrontieren Cale schließlich und stellen Diesen nördlich von Plainsview. Der Waldläufer lässt sich zwar davon überzeugen, wichtig für die Gruppe zu sein, doch hat Er noch etwas Anderes vor: Er will endlich Adyra retten, die Frau, die Er insgeheim liebt. Handlung Vom Kampf mit Lorangor schwer angeschlagen, entscheidet die Gruppe, zunächst eine kleine Rast außerhalb der Ruine einzulegen und sich etwas zu erholen, ehe Sie nach Plainsview zurückkehren. Während dieser Rast bedankt sich Lady Viridia Morgand bei den Rattenfängern und entschuldigt sich dafür, deren Worten nicht geglaubt zu haben. Nachdem Sie nun selbst Zeuge der verheerenden untoten Bedrohung geworden ist, bittet Sie die Gruppe darum, nach Black Rose Castle, zur Burg der Ritter der Schwarzen Rose aufzubrechen, um dem dortigen Kommandanten die Erlebnisse der bisherigen Reise zu erklären, damit das Königreich Verteidigungsmaßnahmen einleiten kann. Die Rattenfänger entscheiden sich dafür, dies tun zu wollen, da es den Tod von Tausenden zur Folge hätte, wenn das Königreich sich nicht effektiv gegen die Bedrohung wappnen kann. Während sich die Verwundeten noch erholen, betreten Alec und Kolgar noch einmal die Ruinen der antiken Befestigungsanlage, um sich umzuschauen. Sie entdecken eine Schrifttafel in alter Schrift an einer Wand, welche sich als die alte Sprache "Caelisch" entpuppt, welche nur Lancinnei lesen kann. So erfährt die Gruppe, dass es sich um eine Gedenktafel für 773 gefallene Soldaten des Reiches handelt, die einst gegen die Elfen aus dem Faergoth und Ihre "schändliche Magie" im Krieg gefallen waren und danach eine Seebestattung auf dem nahen See erhalten hatten. Lancinnei versteht nicht so recht, warum die Elfen und die Menschen Krieg geführt haben und Alec erklärt Ihr, dass dieser Konflikt schon sehr lange zurückliegt und nicht das aktuelle Königreich betrifft. Bei weiteren Nachforschungen entdecken Alec und Kolgar einen alten Zauberfolianten in elfischer Sprache in der Haupthalle, sowie einen Opferdolch und andere Utensilien eines Nekromanten. Zusammen mit den Anderen enthüllen Sie schließlich das ganze Ausmaß des Plans des Herrn der Asche in dieser Region: Lorangor plante, durch ein Opferritual genügend magische Kraft zu erhalten, um die vor über zweitausend Jahren gefallenen 773 Soldaten aus dem See zu erwecken und auf Plainsview zu hetzen. Damit wird nun auch klar, dass diese Nekromanten nicht nur frische Leichen beleben können, sondern offenkundig sogar in der Lage sind, lang Verstorbene zurück zu bringen. Varen weist darauf hin, dass diese Welt bereits drei Zeitalter voller Krieg und Zerstörung erlebt hat und gewaltige Armeen und große Krieger der Vergangenheit zurückgeholt werden könnten, die nicht aufzuhalten wären. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Lorangor's Zauber nicht vollendet worden ist und die toten Soldaten sich nicht doch noch erheben, tauchen Alec und Varen, an Seilen gesichert, in die Tiefen des Sees hinab, um zu versuchen, dort die Energie von Untoten mit Ihrer göttlichen Magie zu erspüren. Beide können keine nekromantischen Kräfte oder Präsenzen spüren und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass Lorangor tatsächlich aufgehalten werden konnte, ehe sein Plan vollendet wurde. Alec spürt jedoch eine sonderbare, fremdartige Präsenz am Grund des Sees, kann jedoch nicht herausfinden, worum es sich dabei handelt oder woher Sie stammt. Die Gruppe kehrt schließlich siegreich nach Plainsview zurück, wo Sie den Baronet von Ihrem Sieg in Kenntnis setzen und anmerken, dass Dieser zukünftig sämtliche Leichen verbrennen lassen und fremde Zauberer genau beobachten lassen sollte, was Dieser zusagt. Als Alec sich noch erkundigt, ob der Baronet etwaige Geschichten über den See kennt, verneint Dieser das und berichtet lediglich von einer alten Legende, nach der sich zu einer bestimmten Sternenkonstellation die Jungfrauen der Stadt umbringen würden, was jedoch als Unsinn abgetan wird. Die Gruppe erhält zum Dank für ihre Hilfe kostenlose Unterkunft und Logis, um sich zu erholen. In der Nacht erleiden alle Mitglieder der Gruppe schreckliche Alpträume von untoten Mächten und einem gewaltigen Heer der Toten, welches von Alastaire und dem Herrn der Asche angeführt, einfach alles vernichten wird. Im schlimmsten Fall sind sogar Ihre verstorbenen Geliebten Teil der untoten Armee und damit Ihre Feinde. Dementsprechend zerknirscht sind am nächsten Morgen alle aus der Gruppe. Juno ist bereits früh weggegangen, hat aber Rüstung und Schwert zurückgelassen und Varen fühlt sich nicht gut, ist bleich und erschöpft. Als Alec dann auch nach Cale sehen will, muss Er feststellen, dass Dieser spurlos verschwunden und auch sein Bett unbenutzt ist. Sofort kommt Ihm der Verdacht, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein muss. Alec und Lancinnei begeben sich zur Stadthalle, nachdem Sie von den Rittern der Schwarzen Rose erfahren haben, dass Juno und Viridia Morgand bereits früh zu einer Besprechung mit dem Baronet aufgebrochen sind. Kolgar und Varen machen sich indes auf den Weg zum See, um dort nach Cale zu sehen, mit der Vermutung, Er könnte aus irgendeinem Grund noch einmal dorthin gegangen sein, eventuell aufgrund der Präsenz, die Alec zuvor gespürt hatte. In der Stadthalle platzen Alec und Lancinnei dann direkt in die Gespräche über die weitere Vorgehensweise hinein. Der Kleriker versucht zunächst, sich zu beteiligen, stellt aber schnell fest, dass die Ritter kein großes Interesse haben, die Zukunft des Reiches mit Ihm als Außenseiter zu besprechen. Ihm wird lediglich mitgeteilt, dass der baldige Aufbruch nach Black Rose Castle geplant ist, um baldmöglichst mit dem Kommandanten zu sprechen und die Warnungen vorzubringen, damit Gegenmaßnahmen eingeleitet werden können. Als Er merkt, dass Er nicht wirklich erwünscht ist, verlässt Alec das Gespräch auch schnell wieder, bittet aber den Baronet darum, mit den Stadtwachen sprechen zu dürfen, die in der vergangenen Nacht Dienst hatten. Vor den Toren der Stadthalle wartet Er dann mit Lancinnei auf das Ende der Gespräche, die Ihn währenddessen mehr über die Geschichte der Menschen und Ihrer Konflikte fragt. Schließlich erscheinen die Stadtwachen der letzten Nacht, die vom Baronet herbeigerufen wurden. Von Diesen erfährt Alec, dass Sie tatsächlich einen Waldläufer aus der Stadt haben gehen sehen, der meinte, dass Er in Richtung Greenview aufbrechen wird, nach Norden. Alec mutmaßt, dass Cale plant, in den Faergoth zu gehen, um Adyra zu finden und will Ihn sogleich suchen. Als die Gespräche enden und Juno die Haupthalle verlässt, bittet Alec Sie, Lancinnei mit zur Taverne zu nehmen, während Er versuchen wird, Cale zu Pferd noch einzuholen. Die Aasimar sagt Ihm zu, auf das Mädchen Acht zu geben. Kolgar und Varen haben indes den See erreicht und Kolgar will unbedingt der machtvollen Präsenz nachgehen, die Alec zuvor erspürt hatte. Entgegen der Warnungen von Varen, dass Dieser Ihn nicht aus dem Wasser retten kann, falls Er zu tief untertaucht, springt Er in den See und taucht bis auf den tiefsten Grund hinab, welchen Er dann abzusuchen beginnt. Er kann jedoch nichts finden, außer den Leichen einiger junger Mädchen (womit die Legende des Baronet wohl doch stimmt) und alter Überreste eines Torbogens. Doch keine mächtige Kreatur scheint in dem See zu leben. Als der frustrierte Kolgar damit beginnen will aufzutauchen, bemerkt Er, dass Er zu tief getaucht ist und es keinesfalls mehr lebend bis zur Oberfläche schaffen kann. Im schieren Überlebenskampf versucht Kolgar, sich an die Oberfläche zu retten, wobei seine Panik mit jeder Sekunde immer größer wird. Ihm wird schnell klar, dass Er es nicht schaffen wird oder kann, da Er zu tief unter der Wasseroberfläche ist. Ein Versuch, die magische Halskette von Mishka zu nutzen, um mit den Fischen zu sprechen, damit Diese Ihm helfen können, scheitert und so droht Kolgar zu ertrinken. Erst im letzten Moment vor seinem unweigerlichen Ableben hört Er eine tiefe Stimme, die Ihm anbietet, Ihn zu retten, wenn Er Ihr dafür sein Leben überlässt und Ihr Anhänger wird. Kolgar, dem klar ist, dass sein Tod seine Familie und seinen ganzen Clan, sowie auch seine Freunde verdammen und vernichten würde, willigt in Panik ein und überlegt nicht lange ob der Konsequenzen. Die Kreatur entpuppt sich als das antike, urtümliche Wesen Leviathan, dessen Präsenz es war, die Alec wohl auch gespürt hatte. Er rettet Kolgar, indem Er Ihn mittels einer Wasserströmung aus dem See an die Oberfläche bugsiert und damit den Deal besiegelt. Varen, der schockiert ob des langen Verschwindens des Zwergs, aber auch erleichtert ist, dass Kolgar gerettet ist, erfährt von Diesem als Erstes, was Er tun musste, um sein Leben zu retten. Er ist entsetzt, da Er als Bewohner des Ivalis Archipelago die Legende von Leviathan, dem Zerstörer des Landes, kennt und diese Kreatur tief verachtet. Er kann nicht verstehen, wie Kolgar mit diesem Monster einen Handel eingehen konnte. Wütend und enttäuscht lässt Varen den Zwerg stehen, der erkennt, welch gewaltigen Fehler Er gemacht hat und dass Ihn allein seine maßlose Selbstüberschätzung überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hat. Wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken, offenbart der Leviathan Kolgar, dass Er plant, seinen Diener dazu einzusetzen, Tartan zu vernichten, eine weitere urtümliche Kreatur und Gebieter der Erde. Sein Ziel ist es, die ganze Welt mit Wasser zu überfluten und Kolgar soll Ihm nun dabei helfen. Er erhält den Auftrag, auch weiterhin nach dem mächtigen Hammer seines Clans, dem "Throneforger" zu suchen, diesen dann aber tatsächlich einzusetzen, um ein ominöses Siegel zu öffnen und damit die Pläne des Monsters Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Dem entsetzten Kolgar wird klar, dass Er einen schrecklichen Pakt eingegangen ist. Alec, der mit dem Pferd in Richtung Norden reitet, begegnet Varen unterwegs und erfährt von Diesem, was Kolgar getan hat. Er vereinbart mit Varen, dass Dieser, gemeinsam mit Juno und Lancinnei nach Black Rose Castle aufbrechen soll, um dem Kommandanten die Geschichte über Ihre Erlebnisse zu erzählen und Diesen zu warnen, wogegen Er Cale suchen gehen wird. Varen verspricht, dass Er in der Zwischenzeit auf Lancinnei Acht geben wird und Alec überlässt Ihm auch den Folianten des Nekromanten, der als Beweisstück für die Aussagen der Rattenfänger dienen soll. Varen willigt ein und begibt sich dann zurück nach Plainsview, um mit Juno und Lancinnei aufzubrechen. Der Kleriker begegnet indes unterwegs einem geknickten Kolgar, der nicht weiß, wie Er seinen Freunden dies erklären kann und bereits darüber nachdenkt, ob Er sich nicht absetzen und einfach fliehen soll. Alec stellt Ihn und erzählt Ihm eine Geschichte über Hochmut und wie Er selbst lernen musste, dass dies niemals gut ausgeht. Er bittet Kolgar, zukünftig nicht mehr so leichtfertig zu sein und macht Ihm klar, dass Sie immer noch Freunde sind, Er aber nicht zulassen wird, dass die Pläne des Leviathan Wirklichkeit werden und Er Kolgar dann um jeden Preis aufhalten muss. Der Zwerg ist damit einverstanden und willigt schließlich ein, bei den Anderen zu bleiben. Zu Pferd reiten Alec und Kolgar dann weiter in Richtung Norden und schaffen es tatsächlich nach einem halben Tag, Cale einzuholen. Dieser erklärt schließlich, dass Er sich nutzlos fühlt in der Gesellschaft der Anderen, die von Göttern und mächtigen Wesen auserkoren sind, Helden zu sein, wogegen Er nicht einmal etwas gegen die Untoten ausrichten kann. Er fühlt sich dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen und will etwas tun, was Er glaubt, besser zu können: Er will in den Faergoth gehen und Adyra retten, mithilfe der dort lebenden Sonnenelfen. Cale erzählt seinen Kameraden, dass Er auf der gemeinsamen Reise viel von Adyra erfahren hat und gelernt hat, dass Sie eigentlich eine Prinzessin Ihres Volkes ist und bei deren Abreise aus dem Kingswood freiwillig blieb, um als Beschützerin des Waldes zu fungieren, eine Aufgabe, die Sie bereits seit über 50 Jahren ausübt. Cale fühlt nicht nur Zuneigung zu der Elfe, Er fühlt sich auch in der Pflicht, Sie zu retten, da Er es allein Ihrer Wacht verdankt, sein ganzes Leben friedlich in diesem Wald gelebt zu haben. Alec erkennt die erstmals noblen Absichten von Cale, aber auch dessen Angst, für seine Freunde nutzlos und damit eine Belastung zu sein. Der Kleriker offenbart Ihm schließlich, dass Er Cale als Freund wertschätzt und längst nicht mehr glaubt, dass Er sein Ziel ohne seine Freunde erreichen kann. Ebenso fühlt Er sich nicht in der Lage, den Herrn der Asche zu bekämpfen, wenn Er nicht weiß, dass Cale Ihm Rückendeckung gibt. Er gibt zu, dass Er seine Freunde braucht, auch Cale und verweist darauf, dass die Gruppe Ihn vor dem Asanbosam gerettet hat und Sie dies nur seinetwegen getan haben. Cale beginnt zu begreifen, dass Er tatsächlich wichtig für seine Freunde und keine Belastung ist. Da Er aber auch weiß, dass Cale Recht damit hat, Adyra helfen zu wollen, die ebenfalls eine Freundin der Gruppe ist, willigt Alec ein, dass Sie gemeinsam in den Faergoth reisen und versuchen werden, mithilfe der dortigen Elfen das Schattenfell zu betreten und Adyra zu retten. Das sind Sie der mutigen Druidin allesamt schuldig. Zunächst wollen Sie nur zu Dritt dorthin aufbrechen, doch Alec plagen schwere Gewissensbisse, da Er Lancinnei und die Anderen nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit zurücklassen will. Er begreift nun, dass Sie alle eine Gemeinschaft sind und allein keine Chance gegen den Herrn der Asche haben. Wenn Sie sich trennen, werden Sie scheitern, da Ihre Schicksale inzwischen miteinander verflochten sind. Alec beschließt schließlich, nach Black Rose Castle zu reisen, an den dortigen Verhandlungen teilzunehmen und mit den Anderen nachzukommen. Cale und Kolgar sollen in der Zwischenzeit in Greenview verweilen und auf die Ankunft der restlichen Gruppe warten. Dabei sollen Sie Vorbereitungen für die kommenden Herausforderungen in den Wäldern treffen. So trennen sich die Wege der Drei vorübergehend und Alec kehrt in Richtung Black Rose Castle zurück, während Cale und Kolgar den Pfad nach Greenview fortsetzen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) * Juno Sariel * Lancinnei Reginaux * Varen Cresthill Antagonisten * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Orcus, der Dämonenprinz (nur erwähnt) * Lorangor, der Herr des Lichts (nur erwähnt) * Alastaire Bonewright (als Vision im Traum) Nichtspielercharaktere * Lady Viridia Morgand * Katharina of Ravencrest (nur erwähnt) * Baronet von Plainsview * Der Leviathan (Erstauftritt) * Tartan (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Erstmals wechselt mit Kolgar ein Mitglied der Gemeinschaft seine Spezialisierung und erlangt dadurch neue Fähigkeiten, während Er die bisherigen teilweise verlernt. * Lancinnei kann als einzige die antike Sprache "Caelisch" lesen, da Sie diese von Ihren Hauslehrern beigebracht bekommen hat, als Sie zuhause unterrichtet wurde. Als nahezu ausgestorbene Sprache wird diese von kaum mehr Jemandem aktiv gesprochen, in gewissen Adelskreisen und unter Gelehrten ist das Wissen darum jedoch noch angesehen. * Während der nächtlichen Alpträume sieht Alec die Armee der lebenden Toten auf sich zukommen. Unter den zahllosen namenlosen Gesichtern befinden sich auch die untoten Versionen von Celyna Dùrel, Gorin Ironfist und Vaira Brightwater, aber auch die seiner gefallenen Feinde Dorhiro und Edward Farlorn.